Proditione et Vindictae
by neverdie
Summary: La traición en un trago amargo, y la venganza sabe mejor cuando se saborea despacio. Un viejo conocido de Shinji decide visitarlo en Tokio 3 para poner a prueba ese hecho. Ya que todo tiene un límite, la paciencia, el tiempo, incluso la propia cordura.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Shinji nunca fue popular. Además de que su carácter siempre lo hizo un blanco fácil para las burlas. Por si fuera poco la única noticia que recibió de su padre biológico después de años de abandono era que lo necesitaba como piloto del Eva. Solo lo quería como un posible piloto para manejar una estúpida maquina gigante.

Claro que las cosas parecieron mejorar un poco cuando Misato lo llevo a su casa como su protectora. Claro que si el chico hubiese sabido que sería convertido en la criada de la casa y de quien allí habita tal vez se hubiese negado.

Aunque el chico acepto; mejor dicho, ¡se resignó a su destino!, aun trataba de formarse un pequeño hoyo en el piso al cual pudiese llamar hogar. Lamentablemente con la llegada de Asuka ese mísero deseo parecía cada vez más lejano.

La pelirroja era una joven hermosa como el chico nunca había visto antes. Lamentablemente así como bella, ¡era agresiva!, ¡molesta!, ¡abusiva! y le fascinaba hacerle quedar en ridículo. Luego vino Mana. Siempre le causo curiosidad la relación que mantenía con ella y el cómo se desarrolló. ¡No podía entender como alguien como ella podía fijarse en alguien como él! Cada vez que lo pensaba ¡no le encontraba lógica! Pero ella era una persona amable y gentil que lo tenía embobado con su belleza. Shinji también estaba hambriento, de amor y afecto. La recién transferida chica destacaba por su cariño y amabilidad… Shinji estaba por completo desconcertado con ella y no sabía cómo debía comportarse o como retribuirle ser un rayo de luz en su mundo lóbrego.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Buenas ante ustedes traigo mi nueva propuesta de fic, en este fic espero poder aplicar todo lo que he aprendido en los demás, e ir corrigiendo poco a poco mi estilo de escritura, de ante mano adelanto esta historia será hasta cierto punto cruel y un poco desquiciada._**

**_No se olviden comentar _**

**_Cualquier sugerencia, critica o demás será bienvenida._**

**_Agradecimientos especiales a Kaiser y a ngefan2010, por su apoyo._**

**_Si desean matarse de risa la saga: "una lucha por ser ….." de káiser seguramente les fascinara._**

**_Si lo que desean es algo con contenido para mayores los fic de ngefan2010 son mi recomendación personal._**

**_Ya sin más que decir me despido._**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: Traición

Nerv era una inmensa organización y su base sin duda era un inmenso bunker diseñado para en caso de máxima necesidad sobrevivir a un tercer impacto. Claro que eso era únicamente en última instancia.

-¡Estoy segura que ya pasamos este pasillo, kínder!- Hablo, grito, ¡se quejó!, una histérica pelirroja. Sujetando a un tercer elegido del cuello de su camisa, quien no apartaba su mirada del mapa que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Tú fuiste quien dijo debíamos subir en el ascensor!-

-¡Por supuesto!, ya que si subíamos deberíamos llegar a los pisos superiores, ¿pero ahora donde carajos estamos?- la pelirroja se comenzó a jalar los cabellos con desesperación

-Asuka, ¡cálmate!, solo debemos regresar por dónde venimos y tratar otro camino…-

-¡No me digas que me calme, baka!, ¡por tu culpa estoy perdida en esta base!-La pelirroja desahogaba su frustración golpeando repetidas veces una pared-¡Porque tengo que estar contigo!, ¡porque no podía haberme perdido con Kajin!,¡ ya estaría consolándome, ambos acostados sobre nuestra ropa mientras nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rosan y nuestras almas se encuentran!-

Si, ¡esa era Asuka! La segunda elegida para pilotear una unidad EVA y compañera de Shinji, para desgracia de este último.

-¡Como sea, Asuka!- dijo Shinji mientras trataba de recordar por donde habían llegado, o al menos ubicar su posición en el mapa que habían encontrado entre los efectos de: ¿qué hacer en una emergencia? que todos los pilotos llevaban encima.

Asuka gruño, pero no menciono nuevamente a Kajin, ni hizo algún otro comentario. Estaba claro que el tercer elegido estaba tan metido en el mapa que no le estaba prestando atención, ¡así que no tenía sentido hacer alguna burla! Y es que para la pelirroja lo único que la hacía sentir viva, además de matar Ángeles en un robot humanoide de varios cientos de toneladas, era ¡incordiar a su patético compañero! Claro que ella no admitiría eso ni bajo la peor tortura imaginable.

Shinji por su parte estaba bastante molesto. De hecho su mal humor llegaba hasta el punto en que le costaba mantener su actitud sumisa y servicial de siempre. Si bien tenía la paciencia de un santo, toda esta situación, sumada a los problemas que ya tenía, ¡le estaba pasando factura! Es más, como dato curioso, sentía como si de un momento a otro fuese a entrar en modo berserk. Claro que para desgracia del chico no estaba dentro de su unidad EVA además de que Asuka no era un Ángel que pudiese despedazar para liberar estrés.

-Continuemos por favor-

La búsqueda de la salida continuaba. Asuka seguía lanzando insultos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Aunque por su parte el estrés del tercer elegido estaba tan alto que el pobre ya se manejaba en piloto automático.

-Aquí el camino se divide nuevamente, ¿y si nos separamos?- más que una pregunta, era la manera más cordial que tenía Shiji de decir ¡largo! No te soporto más– ¿o tienes miedo?- Le reto al final.

Asuka gruño, pero nunca admitiría que la idea de adentrarse sola en el oscuro pasillo le daba miedo. Así que levantando su cabeza le dio un leve golpe a su compañero antes de avanzar a paso firme hacia lo desconocido. Shinji soltó un suspiro de alivio justo cuando perdió de vista a la pelirroja. Avanzo unos pasos más hasta toparse con un barandal de metal, un delgado puente de aluminio que sorteaba un inmenso foso oscuro cuyo final no alcanzaba a visualizarse.

El tercer elegido vacilo un rato al ver el delicado puente y el inmenso abismo bajo este. Pero prefirió cruzarlo a regresar por donde vino. Aferrándose con las uñas, cruzo el pasadero y llego a una sala similar a la que el ya conocía de memoria. Había llegado al centro de mando auxiliar

Y aunque el lugar debería estar supuestamente abandonado, fue capaz de escuchar claramente unas voces

-¿Y cómo va tu relación con el tercer elegido?-

-Sin cambios, ¡es tan tímido que apenas si logra hablarme a la cara sin sonrojarse!, ¿realmente tengo que fingir ser su novia?, digo, creo que mi relación con él es como sola una conocida que como su novia en estos momentos… me gustaría ser algo más… ¡pero en verdad que es muy cerrado y depresivo para mi gusto!-

Shinji se acercó confundido a las voces que escuchaba entre sombras, con el corazón en un puño. Una parte de él sabía que lo que encontraría no le iba a agradar para nada… pero deseaba saber, ¡la curiosidad lo consumía!...

-Ya conoces a esos viejos, quieren un vínculo más significativo. No creo que sea problema como están las cosas actualmente… solo continua como hasta ahora hasta que lleguen más ordenes-

Shinji se acercó más y ya casi podía visualizar el origen de las voces. ¡Eran Kajin y Mana!, aunque hablando no era el término que buscaba. Kajin no tenía los pantalones. La supuesta novia del tercer niño estaba usando sus pechos para estimular su miembro mientras reía coquetamente.

-En todo caso… deja de hablar de eso y concéntrate en lo que estamos- dijo Mana mientras lamia la punta del miembro de Kajin

Este solo sonrió y acaricio el cabello de la chica

-Es una lástima que Shinji no te de la atención que necesitas, bueno solo mantén las apariencias un poco más y todo saldrá según el plan- Dijo el hombre mayor

-Trato, pero ese mequetrefe es un fastidio, dios como desearía que fuese más hombre-

¿Plan?, ¿Viejos? Las palabras de lo que acababa de escuchar Shinji daban vuelta en su cabeza, causándole un inmenso dolor y un mareo que aumentaba segundo a segundo. La necesidad de correr se presentó, sus piernas le fallaron, pero se las arregló para escapar sin alertar a ninguno de los dos amantes con su presencia.

Corrió tanto como pudo y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Llego nuevamente al barandal y trato de usar el camino que ya conocía. En su estado de enajenación y descontrol termino resbalándose. El primer golpe fue contra el pasamanos, el siguiente entre el piso. Para terminar allí tirado con la mitad del cuerpo flotando sobre el vacío.

-¡Madre!-

La contusión por el golpe fue muy fuerte. El tercer elegido comenzaba a alucinar

-¡Ya voy!-

Fueron sus palabras mientras extendía sus manos en búsqueda de alcanzar algún objeto en lo alto, perdiendo aún más el escaso equilibrio que le quedaba. Trato de incorporarse y fue lo último. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio cayendo al oscuro abismo. Cayó varios metros antes de enredarse en los cables, para finalmente estamparse contra una tubería mucho más abajo del barandal. Ya sin moverse o alguna señal de vida, el tercer elegido quedo allí con una profunda herida en la cabeza.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una semana después

Shinji se movía lentamente sobre una camilla, de alguna forma había logrado sobrevivir a su aparatoso asiente.

_-Tal parece que aún no te llega la hora mi querido compañero-_

Los ojos del tercer piloto enfocaron a una figura conocida, la cual se encontraba a un lado de su camilla.

Un chico de negra cabellera, rostro sereno, y unos ojos que parecían ser 2 posos vacíos.

-¿D…DD?-

_-A pasado algún tiempo Shinji, quien diría que la primera noticia que tengo de ti en estos años es sobre tu accidente-_

Los ojos de Shinji se llenaron de lágrimas ante el inesperado reencuentro, pero con su abollado cuerpo apenas si podía pronunciar unas pocas frases.

-¿Cuántos años?-

-_Ocho, creo, ¿Quién va a contar esas cosas?_\- El chico le sonríe-_Lo que me gustaría saber es: ¿Cómo acabaste en ese estado?_-

La mente de Shinji viaja nuevamente al último recuerdo que tenía registrado, uno donde su quería novia Mana clavaba la última tabla en su ataúd.

_-Déjame adivinar ¿Chicas?-_

Shinji solo miro hacia otra parte, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

_-Una verdadera lástima, sigues siendo el chico tímido que recuerdo-_

Shinji solo suspiro antes de contestar.

-¿Y tú dejaste de ser el busca pleitos que conocí?-

El resto del día se fue en un suspiro para Shinji, él y su compañero se pasaron horas contándose cosas, preguntando acerca de su vida y poniéndose al corriente.

Ya casi llegaba la noche, cuando Shinji escucho la pregunta que habia estado esperando.

_-Te lo repito, ¿Quieres venirte a vivir en mi casa?, por razones fuera de mi control parece que tendré que quedarme en esta ciudad algún tiempo, y por lo que me cuentas está claro, que no vives en un lugar agradable-_

-Yo…no sé, ¿no sería una molestia?-

Shinji se encogió en su lugar, si bien quería dejar el hogar de Misato, donde había sido esclavizado, por una mujer sin principios según él, y una marimacho dominante, él no tenía el valor de ir a vivir por su cuenta.

Claro que esa sería otra historia si viviese con un conocido, pero aun así no quería ser una molestia, una carga.

_-¿Que dices?_-Le extiende una mano-_Yo te cuidare la espalda, y tu-_

-Cuidare la tuya-

Ambos chicos se dan la mano, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas que rodeaban a Tokio 3.

-Te agradezco la oferta, pero no estoy seguro-

_-Está bien, piénsatelo en lo que te recuperas, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos-_

Shinji sonrió y dejo que su adolorido cuerpo descansase, el hablar tanto le había dolido más de lo que podía haberse imaginado, pero dentro de su pecho, podía sentir una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

De regreso a Nerv la inmensa organización encargada de proteger a la humanidad de los ángeles.

La situación no podía ser peor, ya que sin uno de sus pilotos, actualmente solo contaban con 2 unidades EVA para luchar contra los ángeles, situación que les había traído más de un inconveniente tras el último ataque.

-Esto es imposible, ¡¿Por qué tengo que llenar todos estos papales?!-

Grito Misato completamente agotada, tras horas y horas de trabajo de oficina, trabajo que parecía no tener fin.

-Tal parece que perder a Shinji afecto gravemente nuestra potencia de combate así como nuestra eficacia-

Ritsuko, la rubia científica de Nerv y amiga personal de la mayor Katsuragi Misato, sujeto uno de los papales y lo leyó antes de regresarlo a su lugar de origen.

-Y que no se te olvide que unidad 02 necesita repuestos si queremos repararla, ya mandaste la solicitud a Alemania ¿verdad?-

Misato se agarró la cabeza antes de lanzar un grito desgarrador.

-Maldito Shinji, mientras yo estoy trabajando tanto, él está acostado en una cama, ¿qué clase de injusticia es esta?-Misato se levanta y estrella sus manos contra su escritorio-Pero ya vera, cuando lo vea lo obligare a preparar cientos de platillos distintos-

Ritsuko sonrió ante la desesperación de su compañera.

-No creo eso sea pronto Misato, Shinji sufrió un accidente muy grave, es casi un milagro que pudiésemos encontrarlo, el lugar por donde cayó es uno de los respiraderos que dan aire al dogma central- La rubia levanta otros papales y trata de organizarlos-Además de que incluso cuando salga necesitara algún tiempo, para que sus fracturas sanen-

Misato asintió y cayó derrotada sobre su silla.

-Me gustaría saber que hacia allí-

-Perdido seguramente, por suerte encontramos a Asuka, de lo contrario nunca hubiésemos sabido donde buscar-

-Deberíamos implantarles un rastreador en el trasero, así no se perderían en estas instalaciones-

-Y tu rastreador donde te lo ponemos Mayor, te recuerdo que te pierdes hasta para ir al baño- Le recordó con humor la científica, haciendo que Misato arrugase el ceño.

-No es mi culpa-Misato entierra la cabeza entre los papales de su escritorio-Este lugar es demasiado grande, ¿además no crees está muy vacío para el inmenso tamaño que tiene?-

-El geo-frente fue diseñado para albergar a toda la población de Tokio 3 en caso de que se dé un posible tercer impacto- Esa última declaración hizo que la Mayor volviese al trabajo-Comprendo el odio que tienes por los ángeles, pero cuidar de los pilotos es tu principal obligación, sin ellos no seremos capases de manejar a los EVA-

Misato gruño pero no se quejó, ya tendría tiempo para eso, ahora le tocaba trabajar, y organizar de la mejor manera posible los recursos que tenía para afrontar algún imprevisto.

Shinji aún estaba en recuperación, y pasaría al menos un mes más para que estuviese en condiciones de pilotear el EVA 01, y el pasado ataque había demostrado que las unidades 00 y la 02 no eran capaces de hacerlo por su cuenta.

-¿No te parece extraño?-

Ritsuko levanto una ceja ante la pregunta

-¿Extraño que?-

-¿La unidad 01?-Pero esta aclaración no le ayudo a entender a Ritsuko la pregunta- se supone la unidad 00 fue un prototipo, la unidad 01 es el modelo de pruebas, así que se supone la unidad 02 debería ser más poderosa que la 01-

Ritsuko parpadeo, su compañera se había topado con un tema que la científica hubiese preferido evitar, pero al ver la mirada de Misato, decidió ser lo más honesta que las circunstancias se lo permitían.

-El poder de las unidades EVA está ligado directamente al potencial del piloto-

-Punto más para mi pregunta-Le enseña dos carpetas con la información de los pilotos Shinji y Asuka-Me vas a decir que un chico que en su vida había piloteado un EVA es superior a una chica con entrenamiento militar, además de que entreno para manejar el EVA 02 desde que tenía 8años-

Ritsuko desvió la mirada, pero Misato le agarro la mano evitando esta escapase.

-¿Qué escondes?-

Ritsuko suspiro derrotada.

-La unidad 01 no fue fabricada en referencia a la unidad 00, de podría decir que la 01 es un prototipo aparte de los modelos 00 y 02, posee ciertas semejanzas con la 00, pero su programación y sistemas vitales son totalmente diferentes-

Ritsuko había sido honesta, Misato lo sabía, pero eso solo le provocaba mas dudas.

-Serias tan amable de explicarte mejor, si ya sabían que la unidad 01 era superior, ¿Por qué no la usaron como base para crear las demás unidades?-

-No era viable, veras Misato lo que te voy a decir es secreto así que espero de esta habitación no salga- Ve como su compañera asiente, impaciente por la explicación-La unidad 00 y todas las unidades en serie hasta la 06 aún en construcción, están basadas en toda la información que pudimos recolectar del primer ángel-

-Eso ya lo sabía-ve como la mirada de la científica vacila unos segundos

-Todas las unidades menos la unidad 01-

-¿estás?, ¿en que se supone está basado el EVA 01 entonces?-

Ritsuko solo niega con la cabeza.

-Lo ignoro-Pero estaba claro que esa respuesta no satisfacía a la Mayor Katsuragi-Sé que ambas unidades fueron creadas en paralelo, pero su creadora murió ya hace mucho, no puedo decirte más sobre algo que no se-

Misato se quedó un rato pensativa, había algo que no cuadraba en la información recibida. Pero había un dato que definitivamente le había llamado más la atención.

-¿Quién es la creadora de la unidad 01?-

-Yui Ikary, esposa del comandante, y….madre de Shinji-

* * *

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia espero sea de su agrado, no se olviden comentar


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Soy tu amigo

La siguiente semana a su despertar, fue por mucho un auténtico infierno para el pobre piloto Shinji Ikary, su condición de piloto lo obligaba a estar en condiciones para afrontar la siguiente batalla. Así que para asegurar su pronta recuperación, fue sometido a una dolorosa rehabilitación, donde se buscaba reducir lo más posible el tiempo que este permaneciese en cama, aun acosta del sufrimiento del chico.

Sus amigos, si es que aun podía llamarlos así, tampoco lo habían ido a visitar en todo el tiempo que estuvo internado en el.

Así que mientras los doctores realizaban una muy dolorosa rehabilitación en su cuerpo, el único contacto que había tenido con el mundo exterior, habían sido Misato y DD.

_-Tu tutora es una mujer….interesante-_

Fue la declaración de DD quien se encontraba alado de la cama de Shinji, quien no podía dormir producto del inmenso dolor que recorría su cuerpo producto de la rehabilitación vivida hace unos minutos.

-Me gusta pensar, que es una mujer con muchos traumas-

_-Sigue siendo una mujer nada confiable si me lo preguntas, está más que claro que su interés en ti, es únicamente como herramienta contra los Angeles-_

Shinji no supo cómo responder a eso, DD siempre le había parecido una persona muy intuitiva a la hora de clasificar a las personas, pero estaba seguro que él y su tutora no se habían encontrado, así que ¿cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

_-Los ojos siempre hablan, y a diferencia de las palabras, ellos no mienten-_

-No creo hayas podido llegar a esa conclusión solo observándole los ojos-

-_No que no, Shinji eres muy inocente, con solo verle a los ojos una vez te puedo decir hasta que tipo de comida le gusta-_

Shinji sonrió ante esa extraña declaración-A ver lúcete-

DD solo se paró frente a la cama e hizo una referencia como si de un mago se tratase.

_-Sé que es descuidada-_

-¿Cómo?-

_-Su ropa, está claro que no ha sido lavada recientemente, también sé que es pésima cocinera-_

-¿Cómo?-

_-Su aliento, además de que tenía restos de comida en su rota cuando te vino a visitar, eso respalda mi primer punto también-_

Shinji solo negó con la cabeza dándose por vencido, estaba claro que DD era un lince en detectar los mínimos detalles que componen a una persona.

-_También sé que si tuviera que elegir entre tu vida o exterminar a los ángeles- Pero fue incapaz de completar la frase ya que Shinji hablo._

-Eso no es ningún secreto-

_-¿Qué tenías en la cabeza cuando aceptaste vivir con esa mujer?-_

-Supongo, que…no lo sé, quizás fue un error, ¿pero si me voy, que será de mí?, no tengo dinero, una fuente de ingresos, y está más que claro que mi padre no me dejara alejarme del EVA mientras viva, ya he intentado escapar-

_-Eso suena aterrador-_

La puerta se abre y una enfermera entra completamente apurada.

-¿Qué hace despierto señor? Usted debería haberse dormido hace horas-

-¿Yo?- Shinji es incapaz de ver a DD-Me dolía mucho mi cuerpo, estaba esperando pasase un poco el dolor-

La enfermera solo negó con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía unos medicamentos.

-Son analgésicos, tómeselos y duerma, ¿Cómo planea recuperarse si no duerme?-

Shinji solo cogió los medicamentos de mala gana, y se los metió a la boca con un vaso de agua.

La enfermera sonrió complacida y salió del cuarto apagando las luces.

_-Escupe esas cosas-_ Se escuchó a DD desde una esquina.

Shinji solo vio a su compañero pero devolver el contenido de su boca al vaso ya no era posible.

-¿Estás seguro? Realmente me duelen los huesos-

_-Si te duelen puedes llamar a la enfermera y pedirle algo-_

-¿Pero ella no acaba de salir ahorita de este mismo cuarto?-

-_¿Desde cuando una enfermera que trabaja en un hospital, huele tanto a perfume en vez de cloroformo?-_

Shinji solo asintió y se acostó, apenas si podía ver con las luces apagadas, pero no tenía ganas de llamar a la enfermera para comprobar las palabras de su amigo, la idea de que alguien que no fuese del hospital estuviese infiltrado en NERV le recordó a lo que había escuchado en el centro de mando secundario.

-Mana- Grito su corazón, pero únicamente fue un suspiro en sus labios.

Los medicamentos que se había tragado actuaban más rápido de lo que creía, el piloto apenas si podía mantenerse consiente.

-_Solo dios sabe qué tipo de porquerías te has tragado ¿es que acaso no puedes vomitar?-_

-Lo siento- Los ojos le pesaban demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos-Tengo miedo-

_-Descuida, yo….._\- la vos de DD se apaga por completo

Mientras Shinji perdía el conocimiento, justo en la habitación continua el joven espía Kajin esperaba la llegada de su compañera.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

El rubio ni siquiera espero a ver quién era la persona que entraba al cuarto cuando pregunto.

-El chico esta desecho, los doctores y traumatólogos tratan de que esté en condiciones lo antes posible, pero dudo logre pararse en otras 2 semanas, ni que decir el pilotear ese armatoste gigante-

Kajin se froto la barbilla pensando.

-¿Le diste la medicina?- la enfermera asiente-¿Te aseguraste que se la tomase?-

-Me subestimas Kajin, talvez no sea una espía de tu calibre, ¡pero puedo manejar perfectamente a un invalido!-

La enfermera se cruzó de brazos mientras el espía solo prendía un tabaco.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué se supone hacia la medicina que le he entregado?-

-Es un marcador químico llamado FDDNP-

-¿Planeas hacerle una resonancia magnética?-

-Es una oportunidad única, tengo a los mejores doctores y laboratorio preparado, podremos averiguar qué es lo que hace a estos niños tan especiales-

-Creí ya tenías los resultados de las pruebas, ¡las realizadas en NERV!-

Kajin suspiro, y prendió su cigarrillo.

-Tengo solo una versión censurada-

-Supongo que el chico es solo una pieza más en tu juego, tu apodo te va como anillo al dedo-

La enfermera dejo su bata en el piso y se fue sin decir otra palabra. Kajin solo la recogió y la regreso al lugar de donde la habían sacado.

Prendiendo su preciado cigarrillo-Solo soy alguien interesado en la verdad- Sin embargo Kajin fue incapaz de terminarse su cilindro de cáncer. Ya que un bisturí, lanzado desde alguna posición fuera del campo de visión del espía, lo había cortado justo a la mitad.

El corazón de Kajin dio un vuelco al ver como la mitad de su preciado taco de cocaína caía al piso, mientras el arma blanca clavada se clavaba firmemente en la puerta.

-¿Quién?- Kajin extrajo la pistola de su estuche y busco a su atacante, pero él estaba solo en la habitación.

En los pasillos del hospital una comitiva de 5 doctores y varios soldados caminaban a paso apresurado.

-Solo tenemos 2 horas antes del cambio de guardia, así que para los exámenes !solo lo necesario!- Hablo un guardia mientras abría la puerta del cuarto donde el piloto dormía profundamente.

Los doctores asintieron y rápidamente subieron al piloto en una camilla y se lo llevaron.

Tres de los guardias se quedaron a cuidar la puerta del cuarto con el fin de no levantar sospechas, mientras otros 2 escoltaban a los doctores.

-Doctor mire-Uno de los médicos abrió el parpado del piloto, para mostrárselo a su compañero

-¡Maldito Kajin!, le dije que vigilase la dosis, en ese estado la resonancia no nos dará resultados-

Uno de los doctores saca de su bata blanca una jeringuilla e inyecta rápidamente a Shinji.

-100 miligramos de MSRT, eso debería neutralizar los narcóticos que ingirió, aunque nos tocara sedarlo después-

-Como sea, ¡prepárenlo!-

Los doctores ingresaron la camilla al cuarto donde una inmensa máquina que asemejaba a un cilindro hueco esperaba por Ikary. Los dos guardias se quedaron en la puerta para impedir que alguien entrase, ambos guardias creía ciegamente que los doctores serían más que capases de controlar al piloto, si este se ponía violento.

Los médicos acostaron al piloto en la máquina, y rápidamente la encendieron.

Shinji aún seguía sedado así que los primeros resultados de su actividad cerebral fueron casi nulos.

-¡Maldición!, tendremos que esperar a que el químico que le inyectamos surta efecto- El doctor quien parecía ser el líder del peculiar grupo, maldijo al espía una vez más.

-Es curioso- Uno de los doctores señala uno de los datos que la maquina había dado sobre la actividad mental del piloto-Sus hondas Beta están fuera de gráfica-

-Sufrió un accidente que casi lo mata, ha estado haciendo una dolorosa recuperación y a ahora esta drogado- El medico solo suspira-¿Dónde dijiste hiciste tu estudios de medicina?-

Los demás médicos dejan escapar una pequeña risa ante el chiste.

-Conozco el estado del paciente, pero las ondas Alfa y Teta están normales-

Todos los médicos se acercan para comprobar lo dicho por su compañero y sus ganas de burlarse desaparecen casi de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, esto es extraño, ¿será una reacción al químico que le dimos? ¿Alergia tal vez?-

Todos los presentes se observan entre si preocupados.

-¡Tu! asegúrate de que el piloto no tenga alguna reacción alérgica, los demás repitan el examen, tal vez hayamos obtenido nuestro primer resultado-

Todos los presentes rápidamente se prepararon para cumplir sus órdenes, sin embargo antes de que la maquina pudiese examinar nuevamente el cerebro del tercer elegido, la electricidad fue interrumpida.

Los 4 médicos que aún seguían frente a las computadoras dejaron escapar un grito de indignación.

-No me digan ¿Otro ataque de un ángel?- Las luces rojas de respaldo iluminaron tenuemente el cuarto, pero ninguna alarma había advertido la naturaleza del desperfecto técnico.

-Pues parece que no ¿Sera que la red eléctrica aun no fue completamente reparada tras el último ataque?-

-Puede ser-

Los médicos se miran los unos a los otros, sin encontrar respuesta.

-Supongo que deberíamos dejar los exámenes, en estas condiciones, es probable NERV envíe refuerzos a la habitación del piloto-

Los cuatro presentes asintieron, en todo caso, era imposible ver bien con solo unas pocas luces rojas iluminando el oscuro cuarto.

-¡¿Martínez escuchaste?! deja eso, y seda al piloto ¡nos vamos!- El medico espero una respuesta, sin embargo esta nunca llego-¿Martínez?-

Un pesado objeto, del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol golpea el tablero.

Los médicos observaron el dichoso objeto con algo de miedo y curiosidad.

-¿Es una pelota peluda?- El doctor que estaba en los controles da la vuelta a la pelota, solo para toparse con que en realidad, la pelota era la cabeza de su compañero.

Afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontraban los dos guardias, quienes conversaban para pasar el rato, en lo que los médicos hacían lo suyo.

-Espero estos cerebritos hagan tu trabajo rápido, estar aquí es muy arriesgado-

-Tú solo relájate, es solo un chico, no un puto extraterrestre, además esta invalido-

-Sí, pero aun así, esto no se siente bien, desde que lo sacamos de la habitación no puedo estar tranquilo-

-Cálmate, es solo una puta resonancia, en 15 minutos más entraremos, y devolveremos al chico a su cama y nada habrá pasado-

Pero la conversación no pudo continuar, ya que un penetrante grito se escuchó desde el interior del laboratorio.

-¿Qué demonios?- El guardia abre rápidamente la puerta, para descubrir que el interior del laboratorio estaba completamente oscuro-¿Por qué no hay luz en este lugar?-

Ambos guardias ven como uno de los doctores sale de entre las sombras con su bata completamente manchada de sangre. Además de que al doctor le faltaba la mitad de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!- el medico abraza al guardia más cercano-Los mato, los mato a todos-

Ambos guardias rápidamente sacan sus armas, y disparan una ráfaga de 15 balas dentro del cuarto. Sin resultado aparente.

Las luces del laboratorio regresan y dentro se puede ver los restos mutilados de los doctores decorando la habitación.

-¡Te dije que algo no se sentía bien!- Ambos guardias, buscan con furia y miedo al perpetrador de semejante masacre, pero son incapaces de encontrar algo.

-Aquí no hay nada…Doc, ¿Qué lo ataco?- uno de los guardias regresa a ver, solo para encontrar al pobre hombre quien estaba colgado, en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron antes de entrar en el laboratorio-¡Santa mierda!-

Ambos guardias con miedo se cubren las espaldas.

-Esto está mal, mal, ¡me oyes! ¡Mal! ¡Mal!- Pero no puede seguir gritando al recibir un fuerte golpe en sus costillas.

-¡Cállate!, no pierdas la concentración, o serás el siguiente-

-Nadie es tan silencioso, menos cuando mata de esta forma-

-¡Refuerzos!, ¡llama a los refuerzos!-

-_¿Refuerzos?, eso ya no hay-_ Todas las luces del laboratorio se apagan nuevamente, dejando a los guardias en completa oscuridad _-¡Adiós!-_

Ninguno de los guardias tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de gritar de miedo o dolor antes de que sus vidas terminasen trágicamente.

DD salía del cuarto segundos después, arrastrando una camilla-_Sabes Shinji, me gustaría que no me causases tantos problemas, ¿acaso jamás escuchaste el dicho; no aceptes dulces de extraños?-_

Sin embargo no hubo ninguna respuesta.

_-¿Me pregunto cuanto más durara lo que sea que te dieron? ¡Ve despierta!-_

Kajin recorría los pasillos del hospital junto a los 3 guardias que se supones estaban cuidando el cuarto del tercer piloto. Tras haber recibido un ataque, el espía, sabia no estaban tan solos como deberían, así que se había puesto a buscar la ubicación de su atacante, con demasiado interés.

El ataque que había sufrido, nunca tuvo la intención de matarlo, solo era una advertencia.

-Kajin, no podemos seguir recorriendo los pasillos así, estamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso-

El espía vio al guardia que había hablado, y suspiro.

-Sea quien sea, sabe que estamos aquí, y será una inmensa pérdida si se logra comunicar con alguien de afuera. Delataría nuestra posición-

-Si realmente existe ese atacante, ¿no iría detrás del grupo de médicos que están examinando al tercer elegido?-

Kajin asintió ante esa posibilidad, sin embargo, el laboratorio era un cuarto sellado, con solo una puerta, sin ventanas, además de que para llegar a él había que cruzar un pasillo de 3 metros en línea recta ¡sin cobertura!, así que esperaba que dos guardias pudiesen protegerlo sin muchas complicaciones. Además de que la alarma de pánico que tenían los doctores, en caso de que las cosas se complicasen, no había sonado.

El teléfono de Kajin suena-Sea quien sea, parece ya se fue- Kajin revisa el número de quien lo llamaba a esas altas horas de la noche, y su rostro perdió casi por completo el color-¡Es el Comandante Ikary!-

Todos los presentes maldicen en voz baja su suerte.

-Yo contestare…vayan al laboratorio y salgan de aquí cagando leches-

-No habrá comunicaciones entre nosotros por las próximas 72 horas, ¡que no lo maten Kajin!-

Los guardias saludan al espía, justo antes de irse corriendo.

-Hola, Comandante, ¿no cree es un poco tarde para esta llamada?- Kajin trato de sonar lo más normal posible, y que su tono de voz no transmitiera nada del miedo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-Lo lamento Kajin, sin embargo tenemos una situación de código naranja-

Los ojos de Kajin se abrieron de golpe, ahora si que estaba preocupado pero ya no por el posible desastroso final para su misión-Estoy en camino a la base, ¿Algo que pueda informarme por este medio de comunicación?-

-Nada, sin poner la posición de NERV en peligro, se le informara apenas llegue-

La llamada se corta y Kajin ya estaba corriendo hacia el parqueadero. El asunto de su atacante, ya no era importante.

* * *

Hola nuevamente, lamento la tardanza. Como siempre agradezco a Kaiser su ayuda en la edición de los capítulos, y me permito recordares que lean sus fic de "una lucha por ser" en los cuales yo le ayudo un poco

gracias por leer y no se olviden comentar.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Soy la suma de mis aciertos y mis errores

Parte 1

* * *

En el hospital del Geofrente de NERV. Shinji Ikari el piloto de la unidad 01 se movía lentamente sobre su cama, su cuerpo le dolía con una intensidad que era inexplicable, el cual no era producto de los procedimientos de rehabilitación que había realizado el día anterior.

_-¿Estas despierto?-_ Pregunto DD leyendo una revista sentado sobre la mesa que tenía los medicamentos.

-Desearía no estarlo…todo mi cuerpo me duele horriblemente- Se quejó Shinji tratando de no moverse más de lo estrictamente necesario- Siento como si fuego corriese por mis venas.

DD solo se rio mientras continuaba ojeando la revista que tenía en sus manos.

_-Puedes culparme por eso…unos científicos locos te llevaron a uno de los laboratorios, no estoy seguro que querían hacerte, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo._

-¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

_-Los despedace, los mutile, aplaste sus cráneos y un sinfín de sinónimos semejantes para un horrible final, escoge el que más te guste. Te aseguro no te volverán a llevar de manera tan sospechosa nuevamente._

Shinji se quedó sin habla un minuto entero, el tono calmado y frio con el que DD le había respondido no daba espacio para dudar de sus palabras. Pero ¿Él había asesinado a alguien?

-¿Era necesario?-Fue lo único que pudo decir tras un minuto entero sin saber que decir.

-_No lo sé, en todo caso ¿Quién me dirá algo? ¿Sus jefes que no lograron hacerte un conejillo de indias o a los familiares de estos? Y de hacerlo a mí no me importa- Le miro directamente- Piensa un poco en ti de vez en cuando._

Shinji no podía dejar de pensar en lo que DD dijo, su compañero era el típico personaje que uno espera de un anime gore… mentalmente se comparó con él y salió perdiendo por mucho. No pudo evitar caer en su característico estado depresivo y apático. ¡Era muy natural que alguien como DD fuese el centro de atención de toda la población femenina! Era sereno, frio, inteligente, de buen ver y de ser necesario un artista marcial, lo que compensaba el resto de sus defectos de anti social, solitario y despreocupado con tendencias homicidas. En realidad esos defectos lo hacían ser más varonil, eran señal de su fuerte personalidad.

_-¿Y ahora porque te deprimes?_

La pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Shinji-¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos?

_-¿EHH?, perdona no entiendo la pregunta._

Shinji se sentó y encaro a su compañero.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Bajo qué circunstancias? ¿De qué manera?- Shinji ve como su compañero solo ladea la cabeza sin entenderlo-Lo digo enserio, eres fuerte, rápido y un atleta nato, ¿Cómo tu alguien en la punta de la elite termino de mi amigo?

_-¿Eso importa?- Pregunto DD mientras levantaba la mirada de su revista._

-¡Sí!, digo yo soy miedoso, manipulable, y…..básicamente soy patético-Shinji Cayo de nuevo en su estado de ánimo tan peculiar-¿Por qué me ayudas?

DD se quedó en silencio sin poder encontrar una respuesta clara.

_-No sé-DD solo levanto la revista y le dio otro ojeada-Solo paso…Y antes de que lo preguntes, no me molesta, bueno tu actitud me molesta un poco, pero no tengo nada con cuidarte la espalda….y si puedo llenarme las manos de sangre mientras lo hago mejor que mejor._

-Los doctores que me llevaron, lo más seguro es que pertenezcan a alguna organización que va tras los secretos del EVA y NERV, tendrás problemas por lo que hiciste.

_-No me importa, si se creen tan valientes como para venir a buscarme-DD golpea con fuerza la pared a su lado-¡Los enviare de regreso por donde vinieron dentro de una caja de zapatos!_

Shinji observo con cuidado el agujero en la pared, aun no le creía a su compañero lo de asesinar a 8 personas, pero el hueco en la pared decía lo contrario.

-Como quieras-Shinji se acostó de nuevo y se dispuso a dormir todo lo que pudiese- Gracias por protegerme.

Más tarde ese día sus compañeros de escuela Touji y Kensuke, habían venido a visitarlo después de clases, aparentemente los médicos ya consideraban que el piloto estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas.

-Amigo enserio tienes que decirnos como terminaste así, estas que das pena-Exclamo Touji un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, haciendo que los oído de todos zumbasen.

-Enserio Shinji, ¿Qué te paso?-Kensuke puso su cámara frente a la cara del piloto esperando una declaración.

Shinji solo negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la cámara de la cara.

-Me golpe tan fuerte que no recuerdo nada-Estaba claro que esa declaración no convencería sus compañeros así que añadió-Cuando recién me desperté, no me acordaba ni mi nombre.

Los tres compañeros rieron de buena gana. La tarde paso rápido para Shinji, sus dos compañeros se la pasaron contando los detalles interesantes que habían ocurrido mientras él estuvo internado, también le dieron un cuaderno con los apuntes que Hikary había preparado para que pudiese ponerse al día junto a una hoja con las tareas que los profesores esperaban presentase cuando regresase a la escuela.

Justo detrás de la puerta que Kesuke había cerrado al salir de la habitación DD apareció.

_-Tienes un gusto peculiar para tus amigos._

Shinji solo sonrió un poco-Tienes que enseñarme a esconderme así, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Hubieses salido, seguro te caen bien mis compañeros.

_-Lo dudo, de hecho no comprendo que te agrada de ellos, el uno es un cretino sin cerebro y el otro está obsesionado con los robots, las máquinas y los militares-Declaro con odio DD._

Shinji no pudo sino negar con la cabeza.

-Tu habilidad de deducción es aterradora, a mí no me gustaría poder clasificar a las personas con solo una mirada-Shinji destapo la lata que su compañero le había dejado antes de irse.

DD solo negó con la cabeza antes de sujetar la lata y vaciar su contenido en el basurero.

_-Tú no aprendes ¿Verdad?_

-¡Pero esa soda me la trajeron mis amigos!- Se quejó Shinji mientras trataba de quitarle la soda-La compraron en la máquina que está en la esquina, está bien.

DD suelta el brazo de Shinji-La lata ya no tiene soda, bótala también.

Shinji gruño al comprobar que efectivamente la lata ya no tenía líquido.

-No tenías que botarla, solo era soda.

DD levanto una ceja ante esa declaración antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.

-¡No tenía nada raro!

_-¿Tú crees? Por favor no me digas que no has notado algo raro- Shinji solo negó la cabeza-Ayer mate a al menos 8 personas, y hoy te dejan recibir visitas como si eso no hubiese pasado…hola ¿no encuentras algo raro en toda esta situación?_

-Ni Touji, ni Kesuke trabajan para NERV o alguna otra organización, ¡son mis amigos!- Shinji sintió como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos-Ellos son mis amigos… y no creo que realmente hayas matado a nadie.

_Sonriendo de medio lado- Tus amigos tal vez no trabajen para alguna organización, pero si uno de los doctores le dice a Touji que le dará tratamiento preferencial a su hermanita hospitalizada a cambio de que te lleve una soda en particular, ¿Qué crees tú que el haría? No es nada sospechoso en si podría pensar que solo patrocina la marca o algo sin saber el daño que te puede causar._

-No tienes pruebas de que eso sea verdad-Acuso Shinji a DD quien solo levanto la lata aun en su mano-Es una lata como las que compramos en la escuela.

_-Pregunta para ti ¿Desde cuándo venden latas de refresco en un hospital?_

Bueno-Tratando de tranquilizarse-Pudo comprarla fuera.

_-Él dijo que la compro aquí-DD abre la puerta-No hay ninguna máquina de refresco en la esquina como puedes ver._

-El no mentía, no me mentiría-Shinji no pudo continuar hablando-Soy su amigo.

DD solo vio a su compañero hacerse un ovillo en la camilla.

_-Eso no quita que pueda mentirte para curar a su hermana._

Shinji ante esto solo cubrió su rostro con sus sabanas y empezó a sollozar.

Mientras tanto en Tokyo 3 cierta pelirroja ya conocida, estaba enfadada, no como otros días en lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer para sentirse bien era gritarle a su penoso compañero de cuarto, como en aquellos días en los que deseaba matar al creador por hacerle eso cada mes, pero en esta ocasión estaba realmente muy enfada y no podía culpara a nadie sino a ella mismo.

-MY GOD- Grito histérica la alemana mientras derramaba una mescla patosa de color grisea en el lava platos -¿Cómo le hace Shinji para qué le salga tan fácil?

Si Asuka estaba cocinando, no porque quisiera o supiera como hacerlo siquiera, sino más bien era un vano intento de su orgullo como mujer el que le había llevado a esa situación. Dos semanas sin el tercer elegido para cocinarles sus alimentos, limpiar la casa, o pagar las cuentas, habían provocado que el acogedor departamento donde ella recordaba haber habitado, se convirtiese en un basurero que poco o nada envidiaba a los destrozos tras una lucha con un Ángel.

-Deja eso ya Asuka, mejor pidamos comida- Sugirió Misato mientras veía el pastoso contenido de la olla caer lentamente al fregadero. "Esa cosa seguramente termina dañando la tubería, genial otro gasto más a la lista"

Asuka hizo un ademan con la mano antes de regresar a ver a su tutora con cierto odio-¿Y cómo planeas pedir comida? ¡Nos cortaron el teléfono porque no lo pagaste! ¡Además de que perdiste las llaves de tu preciado carro en toda esa pila de ropa sucia o la de cervezas de por allá!-

Misato gruño ante esa declaración. "¿Cómo hemos podido destruir tanto mi departamento en solo 2 semanas?" –suspiro y pensó para sus adentros las desgracias que ahora vivía. La luz les había sido cortada hace 2 días, así que actualmente cientos de velas iluminaban la casa

-Ahh otra vez se estaba por prender tus estúpidas pantaletas… ¡¿podrías dejar de colgar tus vulgares e inútiles pantaletas en la cocina?!

-Y eso que les lave con jabón de los trastes… no puede ser

-¿Un segundo no metiste tus pantaletas en los trastes sucios?... ¡por que no dices nada!

-¡Shiji vuelve pronto!-La luz y el teléfono les habían sido cortadas y a menos que el tercer elegido regresase para poner orden, el agua y el gas les seria suspendido entre mañana y pasado-¡¿Cómo es posible haya sucedido esto en tan poco tiempo?!...Jamás me di cuenta de lo mucho que dependíamos de Shinji para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Asuka maldijo mentalmente a su tutora por ese comentario, pero no podía negarlo de ninguna forma, el deplorable estado del departamento era prueba innegable de lo mucho que se habían acostumbrado al tercer piloto.

-Shinji mejor recupérate rápido o iré al hospital a sacarte a patadas-

Asuka le llevo la mano al estómago mientras sus intestinos protestaban por algo de comida ¡comida de verdad! Cuando… noto movimiento entre la ropa sucia

PenPen-…

-Bueno ya encontré mi sostén rosado-Viendo como el pingüino tenía la prenda de vestir pegada a la espalda-Je Je Je- El pingüino comenzó a giraba por el suelo buscando quitarse la prenda- Supongo que por dentro será comestible

PenPen-¡! ¡! ¡!

-¡Espera Asuka! ¿Que quisiste decir con eso?-su estómago gruño igualmente- No… no lo considerare, él es como de nuestra familia.

Penpen se relajó del comentario que había dicho la pelirroja tomando la última cerveza que había en el refrigerador.

-¿Me pido la pechuga?

-PenPen ven con mami… tranquilo no te hare daño… será Asuka.

El pingüino se quedó viendo a las hambrientas féminas que se acercaban lentamente, y… ¡salió huyendo!

-¡Tras el!- Grito Azuka empuñando la dichosa olla a modo de espada.

-¡No escapes PenPen será solo una aleta, pata, o algo!

Y mientras la persecución iniciaba en el departamento, en el hospital Shinji se había quedado dormido después de haber llorado casi 2 horas seguidas abrazado a su almohada.

_-Eres un poco patético sabes, lloras mucho tiempo por la observación que hice._

-¿Eso importa?-Shinji no salió de debajo de las cobijas para responder-Déjame solo.

_DD solo se froto la cabeza antes de reírse un poco-Ya sé que te animara ¡Vamos a tomarnos un trago a una cantina!_

Shinji se sintió completamente desubicado ante esa declaración tanto que saco la cabeza, para ver fijamente a su compañero.

-¿Estás loco?

_-Un poco, ¿Te apuntas?_

-Te recuerdo que estoy hospitalizado, es más ¡Somos menores de edad!

_DD solo sonrió mientras sacaba a su compañero de la cama-Ya verás que no hay mejor medicina para el dolor y el desamor que un poco del buen amigo alcohol._

Shinji trato de resistirse pero el agarre de DD era muy fuerte, al final llegando a la puerta dejo de resistirse, y por extraño que parezca, su cuerpo dejo de dolerle.

-¿Cómo planeas salir del hospital, con un invalido a cuestas?-Cuestiono Shinji mientras veía la puerta intensamente.

DD se quedó sin palabras un segundo antes de correr hacia la ventana y saltar a través de ella.

_-¡Por esta ruta!- Grito a todo pulmón mientras ambos adolecentes caían al vacío._

Shinji no pudo ni gritar mientras veía el pavimento acercarse rápidamente.

DD juro poder escuchar un particular y cómico sonido mientras caían al vació, delante de cientos de afilados fragmentos de cristal.

"El Puto Final" era una taberna destinada a diferentes propósitos aparte de la venta de alcohol, varios mafiosos de Tokio 3 hacían allí sus transacciones en el tráfico de drogas principalmente, la cuartada era una cantina llena de gorilas de mal carácter, era la pantalla perfecta para realizar sus negocios sin ser molestados por inoportunos, en realidad todos los sujetos que se encontraban en el lugar en esos momentos era guardaespaldas o gente contratada para diversos propósitos, ellos se encargaban de darles protección y de ser necesario tiempo para escapar en caso de que la policía intentara acorralarlos. En resumen era una puta taberna de mala muerte, llena de gorilas musculosos o drogadictos enfermos, en el lugar que justificaba su existencia siendo el lugar donde los ángeles invaden la tierra con el fin de destruir la humanidad.

Como era claro todos se ponían, de manera disimulada, alerta cuando alguien irrumpía por la puerta a la espera de entrar en acción, y eso fue lo que sucedió en el momento que la puerta se abrió dando paso a un cliente inesperado, sin embargo cualquier signo de alerta fue remplazado por una expresión de burla cuando comprobaron que el intruso no era nadie más que un mocoso que tenía pinta de haberse equivocado de lugar, al menos por su edad, porque la ropa que llevaba junto a su expresión estoica en el rostro, no eran diferentes a las de alguien que simplemente estaba de paso buscando algo de beber y realmente no le importaba el donde.

El joven se dirigió hacia la barra sin prestar la más mínima atención a la tensión momentánea que se sintió en el lugar.

El castaño de ojos rojos se sentó en uno de los taburetes de madera de la barra completamente ausente a lo que cruzaba por la mente de los presentes **-Sake-**

En esta clase de casos el barman se encargaba de despachar a quien entrara solo por casualidad de forma silente, en caso de que el sujeto resultara ser muy terco para irse por las buenas saldría con algunos huesos rotos cortesía de alguno de los musculosos presentes.

-Lo siento aquí no servimos biberones-El barman un sujeto calvo pero muy musculoso de no menos de 120 Kg. con muchos tatuajes en los brazos contesto secamente.

Crasshh.

Shinji solo vio como la cabeza del pobre sujeto se estrellaba contra la barra con tal fuerza que el sonido retumbo en todo el lugar. DD sostenía el brazo del pobre sujeto mientras lo torcía sobre la calva, de una forma que cualquiera diría imposible comparando el físico de ambos.

**-Dame. Lo. Qué. Te. Pedí.-**El pobre hombre sintió la necesidad de vaciar su esfínter al ver como los ojos rojos del chico brillaban como si las llamas del mismísimo infierno estuviesen contenidas allí.

Shinji solo suspiro mientras apoyaba sus codos en la barra, claramente DD no contaba con la paciencia para que le discutieran nada en esos momentos.

_-¿No estás un poco más molesto de lo que deberías?...solo era una broma._

Luego de ser liberado el pobre calvo simplemente atinó a asentir sin pronunciar palabra mientras se retiraba cubriéndose la herida de su cabeza con la mano izquierda, puesto que su brazo derecho estaba totalmente entumido. Mientras, ambos castaños se regresaba a ver, azul vs rojo, por un momento el aire entre ambos era tan pesado que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

_-Ve es tu culpa por arrastrarme a este lugar- Se quejó Shinji mientras daba por terminado el encuentro de miradas-No te enfades._

-Pues me enfada- Antes de que el barman sirviera la primera copa para poder retirarse, tomo la botella, de aproximadamente un litro, y se le embuto hasta la última gota como si fuera agua ante la incrédula mirada de todos en el bar-Quiero más y ¡más fuerte!- Su tono de voz no parecía en los absoluto de alguien que acababa de beberse tanto Sake en tan poco tiempo, lo cual sorprendió mas todos.

_Shinji por su parte solo negó con la cabeza mientras vía al pobre hombre correr de regreso por donde venía-Casi pareciese que ha visto al propio diablo._

Un par de los gorilas del bar ya estaban a medio camino de sacar al castaño a golpes, pero una leve negación de parte de su jefe los detuvo. Al parecer esté quedo un poco intrigado por la actitud del joven, y quería averiguar algo más para estar seguro si había que sacarlo de allí o dispararle por la espalda en cuando este saliera ebrio del lugar.

4 golpes sobre la barra anunciaron que el cantinero había regresado ahora con al menos 4 botellas más. Las botellas corrieron el mismo destino haciendo que el pobre cantinero sintiera sus rodillas temblar, más de había tardado el en correr a traer las botellas que el en tragárselas.

-¡MAS!- Exigió DD, haciendo que Shinji solo negase con la cabeza, estaba claro que se las había arreglado para molestar a su compañero lo suficiente como para que este entrase en modo homicida.

El cantinero saco un botellas más pero antes de entregárselas pregunto-¿Tienes con que pagar?

DD se le quedo viendo un segundo antes de suspirar y sacar una tarjeta-Asumo puedes descargar el trago consumido y todo el que consumiré de aquí.

El cantinero asintió mientras sujetaba la tarjeta negra ante la molesta mirada de Shinji.

_-¡Esa es mi tarjeta de crédito!-Se quejó el tercer piloto._

-¿La usas para algo?- La pregunta golpeo a Shinji quien solo negó con la cabeza. El vivir con Misato no era precisamente agradable, pero al menos la mujer se encargaba de pagar todos los gastos de la casa y la alimentación, en si nunca había dado uso al dichoso plástico más que nada por haber sido dado por su padre.

Sin esperar respuesta DD coloco una pequeña tasa de cerámica frente a su compañero llena de sake-Brindemos por tu padre, el hijo de las re mil putas más grande que he conocido-

Shinji solo se rio ante esa declaración pero no consumió el sake.

El cantinero regreso con varias botellas que puso enfrente del joven y le devolvió la tarjeta.

-Eh tomado una propina por mi brazo y la barra.

Shinji solo suspiro, la verdad no tenía ni idea de cuánto dinero tuviese en esa dichosa tarjeta ni le importaba, DD tenía razón su trabajo sería un trabajo de mierda, pero podía permitirse pagar por ver a su compañero completamente borracho.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, en una situación parecida el cantinero no se hubiera inmutado por semejante acto pero tras ver de lo que era capaz aquel sujeto no pudo evitar ponerse levemente nervioso.

**-**_Viejo… ¿tienes coñac?-_ DD no pudo evitar regresar a ver a su compañero ante la pregunta para después compartir una sonrisa de complicidad.

El cantinero asintió extrañado por la pregunta antes de asentir e irse a buscar el pedido.

_-Esos matones de atrás están esperando a que salgas para dispararte- Shinji se sentía más relajado y mucho más confiado que lo usual, él no había bebido nada, pero el olor ya bastaba para tumbar a una vaca._

DD se limitó a sonriera mientras vaciaba otra botella tan rápido que quienes le observaban dudaban seriamente el chico fuese humano.

-¿Tienes un encendedor?

_Shinji solo busco con la mirada y cogió un pequeño deposito metálico de gas de la barra-¿Este sirve?_

-So Perfet.

-Aquí está, el mejor de la casa- El barman sonrio al ver a los los matones de su jefe listos para sacar a golpes al problemático chico.

-Gracias-Producto del penetrando olor a alcohol del chico, el cantinero se sintió mareado.

DD sonrió mientras agarraba la botella, al mismo tiempo dos gorilas los sujetaron firmemente uno a cada lado-¡Ya has bebido suficiente!, mejor salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

_Shinji solo jugueteo con el dichoso encendedor entre sus dedos, antes de lanzárselo a DD- ¡Que sea impresionante!_

Ambos gorilas vieron el encendedor volar en cámara lenta ante sus ojos y supieron instantáneamente que habían cometido un error, con un rápido movimiento uno trato de golpear la cabeza del castaño pero este solo esquivo el ataque dejándose caer al piso.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus pies pateo los pies de sus captores haciendo que estos pesadamente de derrumbase sobre el piso de madera.

**-Soy solo yo ¿o hace calor aquí?**

Ambos gorilas trataron de gritar que parase, pero ya era tarde, DD dio un rápido trago a la botella, prendió el encendedor frente a su cara y una potente llamarada de fuego consumió a sus atacantes.

_Shinji no pudo evitar reír al ver como los gorilas envueltos en llamas corrían hacia la parte de atrás del establecimiento-Golpeaste un nido de avispas, aquí vienen los demás- Comento con burla al ver como todos en el bar se paraban dispuesto a sacarle los intestinos a golpes._

DD solo se levantó-**¡Que vengan!**-Con una fuerza y velocidad muy superior a lo esperado por la figura que tenía, sujeto el taburete en el que estaba sentado y lo lanzo hacia la única persona que no se había parado.

El sonio de algo rompiéndose desconcertó a todos los presentes, quienes regresaron a ver como su jefe caía producto del proyectil de madera lanzado a una velocidad que superaba el ojo humano. Antes de que estos se recuperasen de la sorpresa inicial, lanzo una botella a las luces destruyendo el sistema eléctrico y sumiendo al bar en la más absoluta oscuridad.

-¡Encuéntrelo!-Grito un motociclista de al menos 2 metros de alto y unos 200 kg, sin embargo el chico ya no estaba en la barra.

Con un rápido movimiento DD le clavo su rodilla en plena cara al primer incauto que encontró.

-**¡Pelen! ¡Griten! ¡Y finalmente pierdan!**\- Grito mientras celebraba el primer enemigo derrotado, con la dichosa copa de cerámica entre sus dedos-**Salud.**

Los otros gorilas se lanzaron contra lo que intuían era la figura de su atacante, sin embargo ninguno de estos fue capaz de lograr asentar un único golpe, mientras estos caían inconscientes con huesos rotos y fracturas diversas, que si bien muy dolorosas, no eran mortales.

Shinji celebraba la batalla mientras bebía un poco más de sake, el dolor en su cuerpo había vuelto como una molestia menor, una que iba desapareciendo mientras más tomaba.

Tras lo que serían 15 minutos de una batalla contra las sombras, la única persona consiente, o que acababa de despertar, era el líder de esos pobres hombres que ahora estaban tirados sobre el piso del bar.

-Maldito.

DD sujeto al hombre de aspecto adinerado y lo levanto hasta estar frente a frente.

-Hola.

-Maldito no se quien seas, pero no dudes que lo averiguare y cuando lo haga, despellejare a toda tu familia y te hare ver mientras lo hago- Casi escupió sus palabras, pero lejos de alterar al castaño, sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que el pobre sujeto supo no tendría oportunidad de cumplir sus amenazas.

-_Adiós_\- Mientras movía los dedos frente a la cara de su pobre oponente.

Shinji tras eso cayó con una sonrisa en su rostro, su cuerpo no había aguantado el alcohol consumido, perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y su apoyo

Por favor dense una vuelta por los fics de "una lucha por ser"de mi amigo Kaiser, se que les gustaran.


End file.
